


Serpent Bound

by Brynncognito



Series: Ineffable Cravings [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, BDSM, Bondage, Dominant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Impact Play, M/M, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Paddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Sex, St. Andrew's Cross, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens), Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens), Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: Aziraphale learns more fully how to settle Crowley when he's in one of his moods. Takes place loosely before/during/after Ineffable Cravings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise Aziraphale is still very much asexual. He finds sex odd but intriguing, he just doesn't particularly feel sexual attraction. Even what he exhibits here is more like aesthetic and sensual attraction. He just can't resist helping Crowley out~

It had started quite by accident, as these sort of things often did. Crowley hadn’t the faintest idea that he needed that sort of _ settling_, and Aziraphale had no idea he had it in him to help Crowley with such a thing.

Crowley had been rambling on as he often did, giving a particularly heated monologue about something which Aziraphale was certain he didn’t _ actually _ care all that much about, and Aziraphale had finally, well… snapped a bit.

** _“Crowley._ ** Honestly,” he’d cut in bitingly, his cheeks flushed and lips pursed. “Is there really any need to use such language?” Though he’d certainly snapped at Crowley before, had even implored him to shut up ( _ “Do be quiet now, that’s a dear” _ ), something was different this time. For one thing, Aziraphale was certain he’d never used _precisely _that sort of voice before, commanding and stern rather than simply tetchy and imploring. And for another, he’d never rendered Crowley both immobile and gobsmacked as he seemed to be right now. It was enough to make Aziraphale’s brows knit together in worry, and he rose from the comfortable chair in the back of his bookshop in which he’d been sitting, ostensibly reading. He drifted closer, curious and concerned, as Crowley’s face had gone a bit flushed.

“Crowley? Are you quite all right, dear boy?” he couldn’t help but ask. Naturally, the demon only managed a nonsensical “_Nghkk_” in response, which did little (if anything) to alleviate his concerns. Aziraphale’s frown deepened, and he gripped his (former) adversary firmly by the shoulders, an action which strangely seemed to make Crowley shudder. “Why don’t you have a bit of a sit-down, there’s a chap,” Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley was unusually unyielding as Aziraphale pushed him in the direction of the chair he’d just vacated.

As he collapsed, boneless (though that was nothing new, Crowley’s body had never quite learned how to _ not _ be serpentine), Crowley’s expression was… almost stricken, desperate.

Aziraphale had intended to scurry off to the kitchen to fetch Crowley a cup of tea, but the strangled sound his movement in that direction earned made him pause, frown, and reconsider.

“Well, all right, then,” Aziraphale finally murmured, more to himself than anything, and with a blink, the chair had accommodatingly become a loveseat. “Budge up, dear, if you don’t mind,” he requested primly, though Crowley seemed unable to move from where Aziraphale had deposited him. The angel finally sighed before squeezing his decidedly more padded frame into the small space allotted to him. And the second he did, Crowley virtually plastered himself to him.

“Oh!” It wasn’t the closeness or affection that surprised, Aziraphale, it was the newness of the hunger and _desperation_ with which Crowley half-clambered into his lap. He was wild-eyed, no white visible in his eyes at all as he pressed his body full-length against Aziraphale. The angel was mildly startled to discover Crowley was at least half-hard. That wasn’t new in and of itself (Crowley had always enjoyed _ that _ particular pleasure of the flesh more than Aziraphale, who didn’t find it appealing as, say, a lovely brioche), but the _ context _ made it… curious.

“_ Please _ ,” Crowley managed, and_ that_ was quite new, on top of the fact that Aziraphale wasn’t entirely sure what had brought this on, or what he was asking for, let alone what he expected Aziraphale to do about it. Luckily, Crowley managed to unglue his forked tongue from the roof of his mouth long enough to elaborate-- somewhat. “I need… The way you _ said my name _ , I can’t… I need--” Aziraphale’s brows knit together once more as he tried to make sense of what his dearest demon wanted. His hands had found their way to Crowley’s narrow hips, where they gave what he hoped was a comforting squeeze, but which simply made Crowley _ keen _ in a way that sounded almost pained.

“I don’t… I’m afraid I don’t understand, Crowley,” he admitted, sounding rather disappointed in himself (because he was), wanting desperately to help but not sure how. “Just… Tell me what you need, dear.” Clearly this was something sexual, judging by the hard length pressed against his belly, but he couldn't fathom what _else_ was going on in Crowley's head right now.

Crowley gave another shudder, his hips surging forward automatically. He was definitely more than _ half- _hard now, and while Aziraphale still didn't he found sexual intercourse appealing in the abstract, he was beginning to find some measure of interest in at least some specific situations-- such as those involving Crowley needing his help.

“I need… _ Bless it _ , angel, I need _ you _ . I need you to… to _ wreck _ me. Pin me down to the mattress, _ choke me _ , fuck me, hurt me, _anything_\--” Aziraphale’s eyes widened a bit at that, because he _ really _ wasn’t sure he had it in him to _ hurt _ Crowley, but at least he was beginning to understand now. Just because he wasn’t much interested in carnal activities didn’t mean he hadn’t _ read _ things-- sometimes in quite explicit detail. (It wasn’t that he found it unappetizing, per se, just odd. Curious. Unusual. A strange quirk of humanity and, apparently, some demons. It was something to be examined further in an attempt to understand _ why _ others liked it so much. So yes, Aziraphale had done quite a lot of reading on that front.)

“Well,” Aziraphale managed after a pause long enough to make Crowley start to tense, clearly worrying he’d gone too far and preparing to bolt from his lap. “I think I might just be able to manage something like that.” And with a snap of his fingers, they were in Aziraphale’s bedroom, which had existed up until that moment really only in theory, Aziraphale not being much given to sleeping, and the pair of them mostly staying over at Crowley’s. (In hindsight, he supposed he could have transported them there, but that would have taken a bit larger of a miracle, and it wouldn’t do to draw the attention of Upstairs just yet. Especially not in the middle of this sort of _situation_.)

Crowley had ended up on the bed somehow and was actually _ shivering _ , though Aziraphale was certain it wasn’t from chill, given as he kept the shop and his upstairs flat both a nearly-balmy 23 degrees to keep his reptilian darling comfortable. No, this likely had something to do with the way Crowley’s pupils had dilated, the way his skin-tight trousers were awfully tented in the front. And Aziraphale, naturally, couldn’t say _ no _ to his wily adversary, not when he was so desperately needy.

“I think I’d like you to undress for me, first,” Aziraphale finally said, perhaps more primly than the situation called for, but it still made Crowley _ groan _ . Aziraphale could only imagine how it must sound to him, an _angel_ speaking of such indecent matters. Crowley's tongue darted over his lips as he hastened to comply, his lovely fingers more clumsy than usual as they fumbled their way down his shirt, unfastening buttons so he could shrug out of it. The undershirt beneath was shrugged off much more easily, and... _ oh _. “Look at you, my gorgeous darling,” Aziraphale murmured. It might not have been sexual attraction he felt, per se, but there was no denying Crowley was absolutely stunning in this state.

Crowley flushed clear down to his chest, and that was an invitation if he ever saw one to move in closer, kneeling gently on the bed next to Crowley, and allowing his fingers to wander the freckled expanse of flesh newly displayed before him.

Crowley let out a sound he surely would have been embarrassed about if he wasn’t so caught up in the moment, back arching. His nipples, a lovely dusky pink, were hardening amidst the smattering of hair on his chest, and after a moment’s contemplation, Aziraphale let his fingers meander up that way, a thumb grazing one of the hardened peaks. Crowley swore fervently, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle, giving it an experimental pinch that made the demon’s eyes roll back in his head and his hips surge upward in search of the friction he’d been thus far denied.

“I can almost see why the humans enjoy this so much,” Aziraphale murmured conversationally, taking his time toying with each of Crowley’s nipples in turn, just to see what kind of noises he could draw from him. He sensed this wasn’t quite enough though, wasn’t quite what Crowley needed and _craved_ right now, so he finally withdrew and cleared his throat. “I do believe I asked you to strip,” he reminded Crowley, whose hands immediately flew down to his trousers' button and zip to comply. It seemed it should have taken a near-miracle to peel off his skin-tight jeans, but somehow they were finally kicked off, and Aziraphale’s lips twitched with amusement to see Crowley didn’t wear a stitch of clothing beneath. “No pants, _really_, dear?” Crowley flushed at that, clearly biting back the sort of snarling retort he'd normally toss right back. Aziraphale smiled even more fondly down at him.

“Now, I do believe you said something about _wrecking_ you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale gives Crowley what he needs.

It took a bit of time for them to sort out  _ precisely _ what Crowley needed. Crowley was a bit too flustered ( _ embarrassed _ , of all things) to spell it out in detail, and Aziraphale was new to actually  _ doing _ the things he’d read about. But before too long, and certainly before Crowley’s hard-on had entirely died down, Crowley was tied quite securely to the bedposts, which hadn’t been present until they’d been suddenly needed.

Aziraphale was gazing down at him with perhaps more fondness than the situation called for, but all that seemed to do was make Crowley flush and squirm even more. 

“Angel,  _ please _ ,” he groaned, as Aziraphale allowed his fingers to gently brush along Crowley’s lightly furred thighs, even along the junction of where his inner thighs met his groin, without ever once touching him where he ached and throbbed with desire. But Aziraphale was reasonably certain by now that he knew what Crowley needed, and  _ part _ of what he needed was this denial, this teasing. 

“Shush,” Aziraphale murmured, though he did cave just slightly, his fingertips experimentally brushing against the slightly-exposed, glistening head of Crowley’s prick. That simple sensation alone was enough to make Crowley cry out, his whole body surging as he strained against his restraints-- though of course if he’d  _ really _ ,  _ truly _ wanted to get free, he could have with a snap of his fingers. “You like that, darling?” Aziraphale murmured, gathering up a healthy amount of pre-come to spread it down along Crowley’s length. He could feel it throb beneath his fingers, even before he wrapped them around it and gave an experimental stroke. This earned a throaty groan from Crowley, who rolled his hips into the sensation, thrusting his cock into the vice of the angel’s grip.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Aziraphale replied, a bit smugly, as he learned how to give his very first handjob to a thoroughly debauched demon. He took his time with it, too, bringing Crowley to the edge a couple times only to stop, leaving Crowley spitting out curses and blessings and whatever else came to his mind, though he eventually slumped again onto the bed.

When he finally allowed Crowley to tip over the edge, Crowley gave an almost anguished cry of relief, and Aziraphale’s lips parted, his gaze unable to tear itself away from the beautiful sight of his darling shuddering and groaning with the blissful agony of release. The sexual part of it was a bit  _ messy _ in his opinion, and he quickly miracled away the physical evidence of Crowley’s climax, but he was certain he could grow used to seeing Crowley like this. When Crowley finally gave another shiver and then relaxed, Aziraphale allowed a fond smile to creep onto his lips. A wave of his hand vanished the rope which had kept Crowley bound, and he gathered him up in his arms gently, fondly, _lovingly_. Crowley was mumbling what sounded like thanks, and perhaps apologies, as he nuzzled into Aziraphale’s belly, and the angel tsked and ran a finger through sweat-damp hair as he shushed him. “It’s quite all right, my dear.”

And strangely enough, it really  _ was _ . Some change had just happened to their relationship, which had already shifted and drifted in a less platonic direction after the nearly-averted Apocalypse, but Aziraphale was certain they’d figure it out. If Crowley needed to be tied down and teased and pleasured on occasion, well, there were worse ways of keeping him happy and helping him settle back into his skin. Now they had only to better explore the limits of these changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a bit short! Still plan to write some more. Your comments are very welcome & encouraged to keep me motivated! :D

**Author's Note:**

> There's more where this came from... I've already written a (short) second chapter and started on a third. I just wanna make you guys wait a bit first. ;)
> 
> Feed me allll your lovely comments. (Just be gentle if you feel the need to provide constructive criticism.)


End file.
